Untitled
by Mei Kaishi
Summary: Hayate, do you like the kids? What will his answer be.. who knows


A little story/fanfic that came to me last night, while I couldn't sleep. Based off the anime Pretear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

Untitled  
By: Mei Kaishi

"Hayate!" said the sweet voice he knew could only belong to one person. As he turned around he was greeted to the smiling face of Himeno. He smiled to himself letting his eyes show his true feelings.

Himeno stopped in her tracks and looked at him oddly, like something was up. She blinked quickly as a slight blush came to her cheeks. "..."

Hayate noticed her blush and couldn't help but blush himself. Before she noticed he pulled himself together, returning to the usual I don't care face, "Yes, tulip head."

Still blushing Himeno blinked when she realized what he said. "What did you call me? You arrogant ass." She went to punch him but unlike most times, he actually saw it coming and so he gripped her hand before it made contact with his face.

He smiled at her, and only for her as he gently unfolded her hand from the fist position it was in and held it gently in his own hand.

Looking slightly shocked Himeno gasp and quickly pulled her hand away from him, forgetting that she was mad. She blinked once more and said "Hayate, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "ask away." he said simply not really caring about anything other then spending time with the one right in front of him.

"Um.. ok. Do you um.. like the children?" she asked quickly.

Hayate looked puzzled for a second before he answered, "Sure, Mannen, Hajime and Shin are all a part of the team."

Himeno sighed at his plain answer, slightly frustrated that he hadn't gotten what she meant. Coughing lightly at the answer she continued, "That is not what I meant. Do you care for them as a _family_..? she said the last part hesitantly.

Hayate looked more confused then ever and seemed almost lost in thought as he had no idea what Himeno was getting at. After what seemed like an eternity he answered, "I guess, they are family." he smiled as he continued "Along with Kei, Goh and Sasame." he sighed as if he finally realized something important. "They are my family." a bright smile came to his face, but it was gone quickly as he whispered, "You are my family also." it was so low that Himeno had to strain her ears to hear.

Blushing Himeno took a step closer to him and gave him a gentle hug. Hayate slightly shocked, blinked and hugged her back. "Yes I am your family.." she let the sentence trail off and she stared into him deep blue eyes.

Hayate wrapped his strong arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. A slight sniffling sound and the barest feeling of something wet on he chest made him realize something was wrong. He pulled back so he could look at the one he loved. He was slightly shocked to see tear falling down  
her lovely face.

A hand gently raised up and wiped the tears away. Himeno smiled at him as he continued to stare at her worriedly.

"..Himeno, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She sighed and replied with a question of her own. "Do you like children?" she asked quietly. He responded quickly. "I thought I already answered that." He said roughly. She smiled again as her mood began to brighten and having gotten a rise out of him.

Himeno pushed him away playfully, "No you didn't, the first time I asked if you liked _the_ children. Now I'm asking if you like children in general." she said matter-of-factly.

".." his face took on a different look as he was pushed away and considered her speech silently as he thought of his answer before answering. "Mannen, Hajime, and Shin are all dear to me. Like I said earlier they are family." he put an emphasis on the word family, "other children on the other hand.." he sounded slightly annoyed, but there was a twinkle in his eye that Himeno caught as he continued, "I just can't help but enjoy their free spirits."

Himeno smiled brightly as he finished and gave him a nice big hug and quick kiss on the lips "That good to know." she said laughingly as she let go of him quickly and turned to run before she said, "because you're gonna be a father soon." and she dashed away, laughing.

Hayate looked at the young women run from him, not quite comprehending what she said before it finally clicked and he chased after her yelling "Himeno, get back here and tell me what you mean by I'm gonna be a father."

She giggled and ran off into the night, her knight swiftly falling in behind her ready to pounce.

Meanwhile, three young men and three kids were listening in and as they hear Hayate yell, the three older men couldn't help but laugh, meanwhile the youngest of the group asked the question of the day, "Where to babies come from?"

cheesy line I couldn't put into words. I would have Hayate say "I just can't help but love them." But that seemed to out of character for him. So I tried to come up with something not so cheesy but I don't think I did it justice.  
Story behind the story: I've read the manga and seen the anime and other then a few time I don't think Hayate ever really ..bonds with the children, so I got to thinking what would he be like if asked that question.

Story behind the story: I've read the manga and seen the anime and other then a few times I don't think Hayate ever really ..bonds with the children, so I got to thinking what would he be like if asked that question.


End file.
